The Running Cat
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball is framed for a crime he didn't commit and is forced to compete in a deadly game show for his life. will he survive, or be killed by the stalkers. Rating changed to M because of Language. this is a parody of the movie 'The Running Man'
1. resisting orders

**The running cat**

**I don't own TAWOG**

**This is a parody of an awesome movie I've just seen and loved, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ch. 1**

**By the year 2025, the American economy has collapsed. Food, natural resources, and gas are in short supply. A police state, divided into paramilitary zones, rules with an iron fist. TV is ruled by the state and the popular game show 'The running man' has become the most popular TV show in history. All art, music, and communications are censored. No dissent is tolerated and yet a small resistance movement has managed to survive underground. When High-tech gladiators are not enough to suppress the people's yearning for freedom….more direct methods become necessary**

(many years in the future)

Gumball Watterson is 45 years old and is a helicopter pilot in the military. He and his men are on a mission to Bakersfield to control a food riot

"Food riot in progress over Bakersfield. 1500 civilians, none are armed" said Gumball

"Proceed with plan alpha Watterson, cut down everything that moves" said Command

"Negative command, I said they're not armed, they only want food for god's sake. Half of those people are women and children" said Gumball

"Proceed with plan alpha Watterson, that is an order"

"Negative, returning to base" said Gumball

"Tobias are you there?"

"Yes command" said Tobias

"Detain Gumball and take command of the unit. Proceed with plan Alpha" said Command

Tobias took out a gun and Gumball punched him

"What the fuck are you doing Gumball?" asked Joe

Gumball knocked out joe and kicked his friend Rob towards the control panel. The helicopter started to tilt and Gumball was dangling over the edge

"He said Detain him not drop him" said Joe as he maneuvered the chopper

Tobias and Rob brought Gumball back into the chopper

"I'll see you in hell" said Tobias before knocking out gumball with his rifle

**Sorry if the chapter was short, but the story is just beginning I'll tell you that. Please stay tuned for more of the running cat**


	2. prison break

Ch. 2

(18 months later)

Gumball Watterson is currently in prison for the crime his crew committed, killing over 100 men, women, and children during the food riot. The event is now known as the Bakersfield massacre, and Gumball's new nickname has become the butcher of Bakersfield.

In prison he's become friends with Darwin Smith, arrested for a failed uprising in L.A., and Anais Johnson, arrested for computer hacking. Both are members of a resistance and are planning an escape with all the prisoners. Anais was able to get a quick look at the code that kept the barriers on before a guard saw her

"What are you looking at Trix Rabbit, get your ass out of here" said the guard

Anais signaled Darwin and Gumball that she was ready. Gumball punched Darwin and Darwin punched him back. All the prisoners began to fight. The guards began to shoot the prisoners, but the prisoners overpowered them. Gumball and Darwin grabbed guns from 2 guards and began shooting while Anais tried to turn off the barriers that kept the prisoners in prison.

"What's the hold up?" asked Gumball

"It must be the walls, the code's not working" said Anais as she kept punching in the code into a laptop

"Let's get out of here" said Darwin

The 3 went outside and Anais typed the code again, the barriers were disarmed

"The barriers are down, I'm out of here" shouted a dog

"Robert don't, the code's not set yet" shouted Darwin

"His security collar's gonna blow, he's not gonna make it" said Gumball

Robert ran past the barriers just in time for them to come back on. His prisoner collar turned on and blew off his head. Gumball shot the guard from the other end of the barriers and Anais successfully turned off the barriers. The 3 ran out with the other prisoners and headed for L.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais made it to L.A where they would meet some friends. They found them and they started to get their collars off. All over the city TV's were showing news reports and game show commercials to try to keep the public from uprising. An ad for the running man came up on one of the screens

"What's the Number 1 television show?"

"The running man"

"YES, that's right folks; I'm Gaylord Robinson, the host of the running man. Where I invite you all to this weekend's show" said Mr. Robinson

"That's right; TV's the running man, where convicted criminals have a chance for freedom by running 400 square blocks of rubble while evading our professional killers, the stalkers. Purchase your tickets at ICS headquarters to see TV's number 1 game show, The Running man"

"Screw that show" said Gumball

"Hey, why is he here?" asked Teri angrily

"He helped us escape" said Darwin

"People like him made this awful police state. He's the butcher of Bakersfield" said Leslie angrily "I think he's seen too much"

"Really? Because all I've seen are people who think they can change the world by showing game shows that keep us from having freedom" said Gumball

"Thanks for helping us out of prison Gumball, you're welcome to join our resistance if you want" said Anais

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'm meeting my brother tomorrow, he'll give me everything I need to get out of the city" said Gumball

(The next morning)

"It's not too late to join us gumball" said Darwin

"Thanks but no. Now Anais, try to stop hacking into computer companies for supplies. And Darwin, stop trying to teach the constitution to the street punks" said Gumball as he got on a truck

"We'll try our best" said Darwin

(ICS headquarters)

A red limo was driving up to ICS TV headquarters where a bunch of people were waiting outside

"There he is, it's Gaylord Robinson" said one of the civilians

The crowd cheered as Robinson exited his Limo and entered the building with a big smile on his face. When he got inside it turned into an angry face

"Okay Lisa, do you have this week's ratings or am I going to have to guess?" asked Robinson

"They're the same as last week sir" said Lisa

A janitor almost tripped Robinson as he entered an elevator

"I'm so sorry sir" said the janitor nervously

"Don't worry about it, hey what's your name?"

"Dave" said the Janitor

"Well Dave, keep up the good work" said Robinson as the elevator doors closed "Remind me later to fire his sorry ass"

"Yes sir" said Lisa


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Gumball arrived at his brothers apartment and knocked, no one answered. He typed in the security code and entered. Everything in the house didn't look like stuff his brother would own, like work out stuff and a keyboard

"Edward? Are you home?" asked Gumball, but he got no answer

(ICS)

"How about baby face Marcos?" asked Lisa

"Are you kidding, NEXT" said Robinson angrily

Mr. Robinson was looking for a new convict for his show

"How about Simon Parker, he killed his mother and law and wife at a pta dinner party with a steak knife" said a tiger

"That's what I'm looking for in a criminal, but there's one flaw. The guy weighs 120 pounds he won't last a minute in the field" said Robinson

"How about those guys who made the suicide pills and robbed a bank?" asked a Robin

"Did they commit suicide?" asked Robinson

"Obviously not sir" said the robin

"Then they're useless" said Robinson

"Well you've got to pick someone" said the tiger

Robinson was watching the footage from the prison break and was impressed by Gumball

"Who is that cat?" asked Robinson

"Sir that's Gumball Watterson" said the robin

"The butcher of Bakersfield. That's the guy I want on my show, get me that cat" said Robinson

"Can't have him" said Lisa

"Why not?" asked Robinson angrily

"You know the rules sir, we can't get military prisoners" said Lisa

"You guys better get me that cat for this Saturday's show, OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED" shouted Robinson angrily

(Edward's Apartment)

A Peanut girl with antlers walked into the apartment carrying shopping bags. Her name was Penny Fitzgerald

"Lights on. Kitchen, coffee and toast. TV, ICS channel 1, it's time for my workout show" said Penny as she put a mat on her living room floor

A muscular man appeared on the TV

"Are you ready for pain? Are you ready for suffering? If the answer to any of these questions is yes, then you're ready for captain Freedom's workout" said the strong man

"That's right; America's own, Captain Freedom, 10 time running man stalker champion is here to get you into shape"

"We're going to start with some sit ups" said Freedom

Penny got on the mat and started doing sit ups

"We interrupt Captain Freedom's workout for this urgent message. Yesterday, 45 year old Gumball Watterson escaped from prison. Over 18 months ago he went berserk and killed over a hundred people during the Bakersfield massacre. This man is extremely dangerous. If you see him, contact the police immediately, and now back to captain freedoms workout" said a newswoman

A hand touched Penny's shoulder and she screamed

"I've been getting that a lot lately. Now who are you?" asked Gumball

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald, how'd you get in here?" asked Penny

"This is my brother's apartment, what are you doing here?" asked Gumball

"I moved in last month, they told me the last person who lived here was taken away for reeducation" said Penny

"Oh Edward, up to his old tricks again" said Gumball

Penny attempted to run but gumball kept her from leaving

"HELP, THE BUTCHER OF BAKERSFIELD IS IN MY HOUSE" shouted Penny

"That's it, feel the burn, you know you love it" said Freedom on the tv

Gumball tackled her onto her bed

"Listen, everything you heard was a lie, I was framed. I didn't kill anyone, my crew did" said Gumball

Penny kept trying to get away but Gumball held her still

"Don't hurt me" begged Penny

"Don't worry, I won't" said Gumball as he got up and rummaged through her stuff

Penny got on one of her exercise machines and continued her workout

"Money, I could use money" said Gumball as he grabbed a bunch of cash from a small bin and put in his pocket

"That money won't do you any good if you're planning to go somewhere, you don't even have a travel pass" said Penny

"But you do, and now I do" said Gumball as he took a travel pass out of Penny's pants

"Now where do you think we should go?" asked Gumball

"We?" asked Penny

"I can't let you go now that you've seen me. Now how about someplace warm, I need to work on my tan and heat up my fur. It's so cold and dark in prison" said Gumball "I got it, Hawaii"

"Why should I go with you?" asked Penny angrily

Gumball put his paw on her chest

"Because I'm going to say please" said Gumball as he sank his claws into her shell

"Ow, ow, okay I'll go with you" said Penny angrily


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Gumball and penny were at the airport about to go to Hawaii. They reached a security checkpoint. Gumball was wearing sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and khaki shorts so no one would recognize him.

"Travel pass please?" asked the guard

"Here you go sir; I can't wait to hit the beach. I can taste the pina coladas already" said Gumball as the guard scanned his pass

"Madame, pass please" said the guard

"Oh, well about that-

"You put it in your purse again didn't you sweetie? We'll find it as quick as we can because she put her credit cards in here once and we couldn't find them for a week" said Gumball as he searched through the bag and starting to get nervous

"Can you move it along I have a plane to catch" said an angry elderly woman

"Move along sir I don't care" said the guard

G and P walked onto the concourse and towards their plane when Penny hit gumballs nuts and shouted

"Help, this is Gumball Watterson and he's kidnapping me"

Gumball jumped out a window and into the runway. He ran until the police caught him. They handcuffed him and drove him to ICS HQ. They placed him in a room with Mr. Robinson looking through a window with his strong security guard

"Hello cutie pie, you know one of us is in big trouble. Do you know who I am?" asked Robinson gently

"I know you, you're the asshole I see on TV" said Gumball

"Listen, it took a lot of work to find you. Now I have a deal for you, I want you to be the next runner on the running man" said Robinson

"Fuck you, I won't do it" said Gumball

"I knew you'd say that, so I brought 2 friends of yours" said Robinson as his bodyguard brought the unconscious bodies of Darwin and Anais

"Now I created the running man, but I don't make the rules. The prisons say it's okay to kill prisoners on live TV. Now here's the deal, if you don't appear on the running man tomorrow, Darwin and Anais will. So what's it gonna be cutie pie?" asked Robinson

Gumball thought for a strong minute and said

"I'll do it"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Penny was back at her house watching a game show on ICS called climbing for dollars, a show where people would climb a rope grabbing cash while avoiding vicious dogs

"We interrupt climbing for dollars for this message, today 47 year old gumball Watterson was arrested today at LA international airport. His hostage, Penny Fitzgerald, was not harmed. But that can't be said for the 2 security guards he shot at point blank range when entering the airport" said the newswoman

"But that's not true, he didn't do that" said Penny worried

"The guards are currently at la memorial hospital recovering. Gumball is set to appear on tomorrows showing of the running man. And now back to climbing for dollars"

On the tv, a man was climbing up a rope grabbing cash while trying to get away from the Rottweiler's trying to bite him. He was almost to the top when a gust of air blew him off the rope and he fell towards the dogs

"Climbing for dollars will be back after this important message"

When I need a cold drink, I choose cadre cola, number 1 soda of ics" said Robinson as he drank the soda

"Now that hit the spot"

(The next day)

Gumball was suited up and was ready to fight for his life

"Sign here saying we're not responsible for your body" said a lawyer giving him a pen and contract

Gumball tried to sign but couldn't

"Use my back it's much easier" said the lawyer

Gumball signed his name and stabbed the lawyers back with the pen, he screamed

"Don't forget to send me a copy" said Gumball smiling

The lawyer screamed in pain and ran away while the guard dragged gumball away


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

All over the country people were turning on their TV's to ICS to watch the running man. In a shady area in L.A, people were gathering over towards a big TV and making bets on who the first stalker would be. Robinson walked onto the stage.

"What's the number 1 television show?" asked Robinson to the audience

"The running man"

"And who do you love?" asked Robinson

"ROBINSON" shouted the audience

"YES, hello everyone and welcome to today's show of the running man, where convicted criminals can earn their freedom by running 400 blocks of rubble left over from the quake of 2015 and I think we all remember that. But they have stalkers on their tail ready to kill them at any moment. And if they make it in 3 hours or less then they could end up like last season's winners, Jeffery, price, and Jackson, remember them? Well there they are at this very moment, basking under the Maui sun, their debt to society, paid in full." Said Robinson pointing to a screen showing last season's winners in Hawaii

The audience cheered

"Now everyone, watch that screen and Phil, why don't you tell us about tonight's runner" said Robinson

"Tonight's runner needs no introduction; he's America's own Gumball Watterson. The brutal slayer of 100 men, women, and children in the Bakersfield massacre" said Phil from the control booth as an edited video of the Bakersfield massacre started playing on the screen

"Lt. Watterson what's the status of the crowd?"

"Food riot in progress over Bakersfield. Approximately 1500 civilians, no weapons are evident" said Gumball

"Return to base Watterson, the crowd is no threat" said Command

"Negative, all rioters must be eliminated" said Gumball

The chopper began firing into the crowd

"Lt. Watterson hold your fire" said Command

"And now, here he is, Gumball Watterson" said Robinson

The crowd booed as Robinson's tough security guard strapped him into a chair and a cage went over it

"Now I know you don't want to do this alone, so I brought your 2 buddies here. Anais and Darwin are going to be running with you" shouted Robinson as Anais and Darwin were brought out strapped into 2 rocket sleds like gumball

"You bastard" said Gumball angrily

"On your mark, get set-

"Wait Robinson, I'll be back" said Gumball angrily

"Only in a rerun, GO" shouted Robinson

The 3 sleds were launched one by one into the game zone. The sleds were stopped by a net so they wouldn't crash. A few tough guys on bikes forced them into the game zone

Meanwhile in the ICS building, penny snuck in and was looking through video files. She saw one about the airport shooting, the original Bakersfield footage, and the footage edited for tv. She grabbed the original when someone touched her arm, it was Robinsons security guard

"Girl, you're in a heap of trouble" he said angrily

(Audience room)

"Alright here to pick our first stalker of the night, Simian brown" said Robinson as Ms. Simian stood up "So who should we send out to hunt those 3 first?"

"Well, my little boy and husband all have their favorites, but I'm going with mine" said Simian happily

"And who's that?" asked Robinson

"Subzero"

"There we have it, subzero" said Robinson

"Our first stalker tonight, former hockey player with 10 lifetime kills, professor subzero" said Phil as an Asian man rose up from beneath the stage

He used his hockey stick and cut a gong in half and screamed before leaving for the game zone


	8. chapter 8

Ch. 8

The 3 were pushed into the 1st game zone which was modeled after an ice rink. The doors closed shut

"It seems they want us to stay" said Gumball

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Darwin

Subzero came out of a hidden door and skated towards the 3, he knocked the 3 down one by one. He took Anais and started dragging her towards a net. Anais screamed as she was sent into the net and it closed shut. Alarms went off over the net meaning subzero had scored and Simian won prizes

"Congratulations Mrs. Simian, you won an ICS dvd box set, a brand new flat screen tv, and the latest edition of the running man home game" said Robinson as he gave Simian a bunch of prizes

"Gumball, Darwin, you guys have got to get me out of here" shouted Anais

Darwin got up and went over to Anais

"Darwin look out" said Anais

Darwin looked next to him and saw subzero charge at him. He swung his stick at him trying to cut his head off before gumball came up and punched him. He began to chase gumball. Gumball grabbed some barbed wire and started to choke subzero with it. He screamed in pain until gumball pulled as hard as he could and subzero fell in a puddle of his own blood

All across the country, people were silent. This was the first stalker to ever die on the show

"Hey Robinson, Subzero is now Plain zero" shouted Gumball

Gumball and Darwin went to help Anais and then left the game zone

(Robinsons office)

Robinson was on the phone talking to his boss

"Yes I know a stalker died, but it was bound to happen eventually. Well these ratings are what write us our big paychecks, you're not going to get those with reruns of Gilligan's island. Gilligan's island? Yeah that's right, the one with the boat" said Robinson before hanging up

(game zone)

Anais was leading everyone towards an old control center

"Anais, why're we going this way?" asked Gumball

"I need to get the uplink code and deliver it to the resistance. They have a hideout in the game zone" said Anais

"Just forget it, these cameras will see us" said Gumball

"Not if we can get past them" said Darwin

(Stage)

Robinson was talking to another audience member to pick the next stalker

"I don't know, Dynamo is good, but Buzzsaw was last season's stalker winner. I can't pick"

"Well you don't have to, you want them you got them, here they are, Buzzsaw and Dynamo" said Robinson

A big strong man with a chainsaw came onto the stage

"Our second stalker this evening is last season's number 1 stalker, Buzzsaw Murkowski. His chainsaws are made of a special iron product that can cut through bone, flesh, and even solid steel" said Phil from the control booth

Buzzsaw turned on his chainsaw and screamed loudly as he cut through a steel bar before riding a motorcycle into the game zone

"And now our 3rd stalker of the evening, former opera singer who's suit can shoot powerful bolts of electricity, Dynamo"

Dynamo came on the stage wearing a suit with flashing red and green lights and singing opera music. He used his electricity powers to light up a sign that said 'Clap if you love DYNAMO'. When he finished his song the audience clapped and cheered

"Thank you Dynamo. Now ladies and gentlemen, we've had an interesting night, 3 runners, 1 stalker dead, but now we have 1 more surprise. Here to pay the price for some past crimes, the girlfriend of Gumball Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald" shouted Robinson

Robinson's tough security guard who will now be called Hans, brought penny out and strapped her into a rocket sled

"She cheated on college exams, cheated on maybe 3-4 men a year before falling in love with mad dog Gumball Watterson. Her lover, her infidel" said Phil

"Go ahead, TELL SOME LIES ABOUT ME" shouted Penny angrily

"We don't lie Penny, and now it's time for you to pay the price. GO" shouted Robinson

The rocket sped off into the game zone with penny screaming at the top of her lungs


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The 3 were closing in on the old control center

"Wait, someone's coming" said Gumball

Gumball waited and grabbed the person, it was penny

"Please don't kill me, it's me Penny" said Penny scared

"Oh it's you" said Gumball surprised

"Who's this?" asked Anais

"This is the girl that turned me in at the airport, I'm guessing this is her reward" said Gumball

"Go ahead, make jokes about me. It's your fault I'm here, everyone suddenly thinks I'm your girlfriend" said Penny not happy about the situation

"We can fix that, you see those cameras? I can strangle you right now in front of the entire country and prove I don't like you" said Gumball

Suddenly Buzzsaw jumped over a pile of debris in his motorcycle followed by dynamo in his dune buggy

"Oh crap, RUN" shouted Darwin

The boys and girls went in different directions, with Dynamo chasing the girls and Buzzsaw chasing the boys. Gumball grabbed a steel pipe and swung it at Buzzsaw, but he cut it in half with his chainsaw. The boys ran into an abandoned building

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Darwin

"Be strong" said Gumball

The entire room lit up and Buzzsaw was driving up to them from behind. He raised his chainsaw

"Gumball look out" said Darwin as he pushed Gumball out of the way and he got hit under his head with the chainsaw

Gumball dragged Darwin out of the way and into a corner before Buzzsaw could go around for another run. Gumball grabbed a rope and threw it at his bike; he held on tight and watched as Buzzsaw was thrown off his bike. Gumball walked up to him and attempted to grab his chainsaw but Buzzsaw grabbed his arm. He quickly got up and swung his chainsaw at Gumball, but he grabbed a hold of it. He scratched him but Buzzsaw wasn't hurt. The 2 were wrestling for the saw. Buzzsaw brought the saw closer to gumballs head

"Watterson, I love this saw, the saw's part of me. AND I'M GONNA MAKE IT PART OF YOU" said Buzzsaw menacingly

Gumball fought hard and turned the saw upside down and placed it under buzzsaw's balls

"That's alright, KEEP IT" shouted Gumball

He lifted the saw into Buzzsaw's crotch. He screamed in pain as the saw was cutting up his insides. He fell and the audience was silent again


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The while the boys were handling Buzzsaw, the girls snuck into the old control center. Anais turned on a computer and started going through files

"What are you doing, we need to get out of here" said Penny nervously

"I need to get the uplink code and deliver it to the resistance. You're name's penny right? I need you to remember these numbers" said Anais

"We don't have time" said Penny

"18, 24, repeat them" said Anais

"18, 24"

"61, b" said Anais "Repeat them

"18, 24, 61, b, can we go now?" asked Penny

"Not yet, 17,17, 4" said Anais

"17, 7, 4, are you done yet?" asked Penny

"It's 17, 17, 4" said Anais

"Come to me my love" said a mysterious voice

"Who said that?" asked Anais

A powerful bolt of electricity was shot at Anais. She screamed in pain as the electricity went through her body. She fell to the ground. Penny checked her pulse to see if she was all right, she wasn't. She was dead. Penny turned and saw a flashing red, yellow, and green suit. The figure was walking up to her, it was Dynamo. She screamed

Gumball heard the scream and ran outside to see Dynamo holding Penny down

"HEY LIGHT HEAD, HEY CHRISTMAS TREE, OVER HERE" shouted Gumball trying to get Dynamo's attention

Dynamo sent enough electricity into Penny's body to knock her out and tried to shoot Gumball with a powerful bolt, but he missed the first shot. The second shot hit the ground in front of gumball and he was sent flying. Dynamo got into his dune buggy and started driving towards him while singing opera music

"Oh crap, FOLLOW ME LIGHTBULB" shouted Gumball as he got up and started running

Penny woke up and saw what gumball was doing

Gumball ran as fast as he could but he was getting tired and Dynamo was catching up. He ran up a pile of debris to try to get away. Dynamo tried to chase him but his dune buggy topple halfway up and tumbled towards the ground and landed on its side. Dynamo was defenseless and stuck

"Oh god I'm stuck, SOMEBODY HELP ME. CUT! CUT! GO TO COMMERCIAL. Jesus Christ I have no power. CUT, GO TO COMMERCIAL" shouted Dynamo

Gumball and Penny walked up to him. He was scared. Gumball grabbed a metal pipe and was about to strike. Dynamo closed his eyes in fear, when he opened them he saw that Gumball struck the pipe into the buggy and not him

"No, I won't kill a helpless being, not even sadistic scum like you" said Gumball angrily

The audience booed because they wanted to see Gumball kill him, but he didn't. Robinson sent the show to commercial

"What happened to Buzzsaw?" asked Penny as she and Gumball walked to get Darwin

"He had to split" said Gumball


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Penny and Gumball walked up to Darwin

"Come on buddy, we need to go" said Gumball

"I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere, Buzzsaw took care of that for me" said Darwin revealing a deep wound under his head, Darwin was bleeding rapidly

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gumball

"You seemed like you were busy. Gumball, you need to find the secret broadcast center. It's hidden in the game zone, the old apple store" said Darwin weakly

Darwin closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He stopped breathing. He was dead. Gumball and Penny were in tears

"Don't worry buddy, I'll avenge you" said Gumball

An old tv turned on behind them and Robinson appeared on the screen from his office

"Hello Watterson, I'd like to have a word with you. Don't worry this isn't being televised. You have skills, skills that are useful. I'd like to offer you a 5 year contract, that includes a big paycheck and a beach house. You can be the one doing the stalking. You can be the next captain freedom, what do you say?" asked Robinson

Gumball grabbed a camera and was angry

"WHAT DO I THINK? I'll tell you what I think of it, I live to see you eat that contract. BUT I HOPE YOU LEAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR MY FIST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO RAM IT INTO YOUR STOMACH AND BREAK YOUR GODDAMN SPINE" shouted Gumball before smashing the camera into the ground and the signal between him and robinson was ended

(Robinsons office)

Everyone was surprised at what he said, usually it's an honor to be a stalker

"Tony is fireball ready to head out?" asked Robinson to a big orange tiger

"Yes he is sir" said Tony

"Captain Freedom's in the locker room right?" asked Robinson

"Yes why?" asked Lisa

"Get him ready just in case we need him" said Robinson


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Robinson was on the stage about to introduce the next stalker

"Hello everyone, we've had an exciting night, but it isn't over until the fat lady sings. Everyone give a warm welcome to our next stalker of the evening, FIREBALL" said Robinson

The lights on the stage turned into a dark red as an orange and yellow cat with a flamethrower and jetpack came out. A cardboard cutout of a street punk popped up behind him and he burned it to a crisp. The crowd cheered as he walked outside and flew into the game zone with his jetpack

"There he goes everyone, fireball. And Dynamo is down but he's not out. Who will make the next kill?" asked Phil

Robinson walked over to an old lady that he knew named Agnes

"Hello Agnes, today's you're lucky day you have a chance to win a whole lot of prizes. Who do you think will make the next kill? And if that person kills first then you win" said Robinson

"That's a tough one" said Agnes

"Go ahead and think hard, who do you think will make the next kill?" asked Robinson

"Well, I believe the next kill will be made by, Gumball Watterson" said Agnes

The crowd booed and told her that she couldn't say that

"Agnes Gumball is a runner, you have to pick a stalker" said Robinson

"I can pick anyone I choose, and I choose Gumball Watterson. That boy's one mean motherfucker" said Agnes

All of a sudden around bad neighborhoods and ordinary homes, people were betting on gumball to win

"Have it your way Agnes" said Robinson


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Gumball and Penny were walking through the game zone

"I can't believe you're friends are dead. I should've just taken the Hawaii trip with you" said Penny

"I had the shirt for it but you screwed it up" said Gumball

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Penny

"We need to find the Darwin's friend Joe's secret broadcast center, if it even exists" said Gumball

The 2 heard a noise and looked behind them. They saw fireball flying towards them with his jetpack. The 2 ran into an old gym with fireball chasing them.

"Penny Run" shouted Gumball

"But Gumball-

"I said Run. I can't hold him back forever" said Gumball as he threw barrels of oil at Fireball

Fireball shot his flamethrower at Gumball but he missed. Gumball grabbed some flares from a box and ran

Penny was trying to stay alive by trying to find another way out, she was in an old locker room. She screamed when she saw a dead body. She looked at the name on the person's jumpsuit and it said Jackson, one of last season's winners. She saw 2 other bodies; both were last season's winners

"Hello" said Fireball as he approached her

Penny walked back but was stopped by the lockers

"The running man? These are last season's winners" said Penny nervously

"No, last season's losers" said Fireball

He turned on his flamethrower and aimed it at penny. Gumball took the gas line out of it and fireball was sprayed with lighter fluid. He turned and gumball came out of the ceiling and kicked Fireball in the face. He grabbed penny and ran out

"Aaahh, MY GAS LINE, MY GAS LINE, I CAN'T SEE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" shouted Fireball

"How about a light?" asked Gumball

He lit up a flare and threw it at fireball and ran out. Fireball screamed before the flare and the fluid all over him blew him up in a fiery explosion

And once again in the studio, people were silent


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

(ICS control room)

Captain freedom stormed into the control room wearing armor much different than the armor he used to wear. He was angry.

"Forget it Gaylord, I won't do it" said Freedom angrily

"I'm not requesting you do this captain I'm forcing you" said Robinson

"I don't need this bullshit, 10 years ago I was killing men weaker than Watterson with my Bare Hands. I don't need this shitty armor, and I don't need to go out and fight him" shouted Freedom

"Captain take a look around you, they're betting on Watterson out there" shouted Robinson angrily

"Nothing you say will get me out there" said Freedom

"Fine then, GET OUT OF MY CONTROL ROOM" shouted Robinson

Everyone was silent and freedom stood where he was

"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF FROM STEROIDS? GET OUT OF HERE" shouted Robinson angrily

"Sorry man, we can do this the easy way or hard way" said Franz

Captain Freedom marched out of the control room with Robinson looking at him angrily

"Tony, you're good at digital editing right?" asked Robinson

"Yes I am sir" said tony who was a tiger

"I need you to simulate a fight between those 2 and freedom" said Robinson

"Yes sir" said Tony


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Gumball and Penny made their way into an old apple store just like Darwin told them to go, but it was mostly empty

"Is this where Darwin said the hideout was?" asked Penny

Suddenly a cage fell over the couple and they were surrounded by soldiers. They took them underneath the store to the secret hideout where Gumball was surprised to see Banana joe, one of the guys who put him in prison

"Hello Gumball, surprised to see me?" asked Joe

"Yeah since you're the reason I went to prison, why're you here?" asked Gumball angrily

"I saw the error of the government, so I'm in hiding right now with the resistance, I'm like co leader, behind my buddy Jack here" said Joe pointing to a grey wolf working on a computer

"You know we really could have used some help out there" said Penny

"We couldn't help you, if we did then we would've been spotted and the government would've found this place, Darwin and Anais would've died for nothing" said Jack

"No they didn't, Anais gave me the uplink code" said Penny

"Thank you Anais" said Jack

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have big news, captain freedom has come out of retirement and is ready to fight our 2 lovebirds, let's go down to the game zone" said Robinson on a big TV screen

The screen changed to show Penny sliding down into the game zone and landing hard on the ground. She screamed as Captain Freedom grabbed her neck and started choking her. Gumball landed in the game zone to see Freedom crack Penny's neck, then he threw her into a wall covered with barbed wire

Penny was shocked at what happened and covered her eyes

Gumball got up and began to wrestle with Freedom; he punched him in the face multiple times and knocked him into the barbed wire. He got up and punched Gumball in the face really hard multiple times and charged at him and sending him into a wall full of spikes, thus killing Gumball

"There you have it folks, Captain freedom is out of retirement and has proven that he still is the number one stalker, proving that mike and ike are all the same" said Phil

"BULLSHIT" shouted Gumball angrily

"What's wrong we're technically dead, we can go anywhere we want and do anything" said Penny

"No don't you understand? They'll never let us out of here they can't afford it. They're gonna call the army, police, marines, they'll hunt us down like dogs" said Gumball

"That's why we're putting an end to this show tonight, I'm sending Joe's team into the studio and ending this show forever" said Jack

"You're never gonna get in there without some help" said Gumball

"You coming with us?" asked Joe

"You bet I am" said Gumball

"Once you're in we'll start our broadcast and expose the network" said Jack

"While you're at it play this" said Penny giving Jack a tape

"What is it?" asked Jack

"It's the original footage of the Bakersfield massacre before they edited it for television" said Penny

"Where'd you keep that?" asked Gumball

"You don't wanna know" said Penny


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Robinson was on the stage accepting donations from fans to help families he wasn't really gonna help while Gumball, Penny, Joe, and his team infiltrated the studio. Penny took a wrong turn and got separated from the group. She began wandering the halls for any security guards. Jack typed down the uplink code to his computer and began his broadcast on tv

"Who's the number 1 tv host and who do you love?" asked Robinson on TV

"Robinson"

"YES, YES, YES"

A message on the screen said Robinson is lying to you

"What's going on?" asked someone in the audience

"We don't lie, just ask last season's winners, remember them? There they are at this very moment, basking under the Maui sun, their debt to society paid in full"

The screen showed the decaying bodies of last season's winners in the game zone

"Watch that screen" said Robinson on TV

The last thing playing was the original Bakersfield footage. The audience and everyone watching the show learned the truth about Gumball and that he was innocent

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be having technical difficulties" said Robinson nervously

"BULLSHIT" shouted Agnes as Gumball and his team stormed in

"It's showtime" said Gumball

Soldiers came from backstage and began shooting at them. The audience screamed and rushed out of the room

"Get the people out" said Gumball

(With Penny)

Penny wandered the halls when she saw a soldier come out of a door. She shot him before he could shoot her. She backed up when she bumped into dynamo who had managed to escape his vehicle. He pushed Penny to the ground

"Thought it was pretty funny out there in the zone" said Dynamo

Penny was really scared

"What's the matter now Bitch, why aren't you laughing?" asked Dynamo

Because there's nothing funny about a dickless moron with a battery up his ass" said Penny before she punched him in the balls

She struggled to get up but dynamo held her down

"I'll show you dickless" said Dynamo menacingly

Penny started to reach for her gun. When she grabbed it Dynamo grabbed her hand and tried to get the gun out of her hands. Penny aimed her gun at the ceiling and fired at a sprinkler

Penny moved out of the way and Dynamo screamed in pain as the water hit his suit and he started to get electrified. He tried to get to Penny but he fell on the ground and his suit electrocuted him to death. Penny ran away from him and went to find the main stage

Back on the stage the soldiers were now aiming at innocent civilians, but Gumball and his men killed them before they could kill anymore civilians. Banana joe and his team ran out with the civilians while Gumball went to handle Mr. Robinson

Robinson was trying to escape through a back door, he was ducking behind the tube that sent people into the game zone

"Hello cutie pie"

Robinson got up and saw Gumball at the other end of the tube

"One of us is in big trouble" said Gumball


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Just then Franz came out from a back door with a rocket sled ready to be launched into the game zone

"Franz, would you like to talk to Mr. Watterson?" asked Robinson

Franz just looked at the 2

"Well?" asked Robinson

"I've got to score some steroids" said Franz before smiling at gumball then walking away

"Look I know you're pissed Gumball, and believe me you have every right to be, but can you just hear me out? This is just Television, that's all it is. Since I was born we've told people what to eat, what to drink, what to wear. Listen, Americans love game shows, they love wrestling, sports and violence. It's just television, you know what I'm saying, all we do is give people what they want" said Robinson nervously

"I haven't been in the business as long as you have, but I'm a quick learner. And I'm going to give the people what I think they want" said Gumball as he threw Robinson into the sled and he was strapped in

"You bastard, DROP DEAD" said Robinson angrily

"I don't do requests" said Gumball before he pushed a button on the sled and Robinson was shot into the game zone

Instead of hitting a net and stopping like the runners, Robinson kept going and his kart leapt up and he crashed into a picture of himself on a billboard for Cadre Cola. When he hit the billboard his cart exploded, thus killing him

"Well that hit the spot" said Gumball

Everyone around the world cheered as Gumball had survived and defeated Robinson. Everyone around the world chanted his name

**(The song Running away with you starts playing during last few scenes)**

Gumball turned towards the back hallway and saw Penny standing there smiling. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a short kiss. The 2 smiled and held onto each other as they walked out

Everyone around the world cheered as they watched them leave and a message on everyone's TV's popped up that said please stand by

(The End)

**The Running Cat**

**Based on the movie The Running Man starring Arnold Schwarzenegger and the book by Stephen king**

**Starring:**

**Gumball Watterson**

**Penny Fitzgerald**

**Gaylord Robinson**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Franz**

**Subzero**

**Buzzsaw**

**Dynamo**

**Fireball**

**Captain Freedom**

**Banana Joe**

**Tobias**

**Rob the Cyclops**

**Tony the tiger**

**Lisa the bird**

**Jack the wolf**

**Special thanks to Lexboss for sticking around from beginning to end of this story, you're my best friend on this archive**

**I don't own anyone or anything in this story except for like 3 characters**

**Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the story, please leave a review and no flames please, I don't care how bad you think the movie this is based off of is, it's not bad it's great, you just have to get into the plot a little bit**


End file.
